Defining Love and Wedding Speeches
by SammyItsColdOutside
Summary: This is basically the Kliss scene from Blaine's POV. And some future!Klaine on that.


**Author's Note:** I'm home today, and I woke up to Original Song. So I thought "hey! Klaine fic!"  
>This fanfic is just an excuse to write a detailed Kliss scene from Blaine's POV, but I couldn't resist throwing in some future!Klaine too. It just had to be done.<br>**Pairing/s:** Klaine (Blaine/Kurt, Kurt/Blaine)  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance

**I don't own Glee or anything attached to the show, but it would be totally awesome. Yet I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>Defining Love and Wedding Speeches<strong>

Blaine was sure.

No, he was more than that – he was completely determined about his feelings for Kurt Hummel, because if not one certain performance of "Blackbird" hadn't done it, then Blaine didn't know what would.

Actually, it had probably mostly laid under the surface and waited to break loose; to come out and slap him right in the face and say: "_It's him you've been looking for, Blaine. Stop pretending you don't already know!_" And now it had happened, too, and maybe it was a little ridiculous that Blaine actually was slightly astonished. Even though he couldn't recognize a teenager in love if he was offered to sleep in that person's bed – which, embarrassingly enough, _had_ happened – Blaine knew love when he saw it.

He knew that love wasn't something that sneaked by to later disappear. Love was- it was-

A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person; a feeling of personal attachment or profoundly affection to a parent, child or friend; sexual passion or desire.

To feel love or affection for; to feel a deep liking for; to need.

That was love. If you looked it up in a dictionary.

Even though Blaine wasn't sure he liked the thought of defining love, it was much like how he felt.

Define love. Hm.

* * *

><p>He had prepared himself more than what probably was possible. Despite he was prepared, Blaine yet didn't feel- <em>ready.<em> The nervousness filled his bloodstream, and made his entire inside bubble when he began to walk to the common room. There was Kurt.

Kurt was there.

Was there, was Kurt.

Precisely.

In situations like the one that Blaine was in at the moment, you should take a deep calm and breath down.

No, that was completely wrong. He had simply forgot what it took to seem at least somewhat mentally stable.

But then again, he wasn't really, right now.

Absolutely too soon, he stood in front of the common room's entrance. On the other side of that doorway was a very important person, and Blaine was now on his way to make a complete fool out of himself in front that person. It felt- special.

At a table closer to one of the windows, sat Kurt alone. He was leaned over some sort of box, and on the table's surface he had spread out what seemed to be little rocks and shells.

"What's that?" asked Blaine carefully, because he didn't want to reveal his nervousness with a shaky voice

He stepped into the room and took some steps closer to the table where Kurt sat.

When he heard the question, Kurt looked up. He identified Blaine and looked down on his box again.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket" he answered with a light sigh.

Blaine had a very short moment, in which he looked down on the boy at the table. A sudden emotion and impulse hit him very hard, and Blaine decided to begin what he had rehearsed at least thirty times in his head.

"Well, finish up" he said and took one last step forward to lean his hand against a chair. "I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice."

Did that sound good? Was it okay? Didn't it go a little too fast?

It had probably sounded horrible. Control Z, Control Z, Control Z!

"Do tell." Kurt looked up with a curious smile. It was obvious that he still was very excited to have been selected for something as big as a duet.

Blaine swallowed. This was a bad idea. It was terrible. Urgh. Why had he chosen _that_ song?

Sadly, he couldn't turn around now. Time to swallow the pride.

"'Candles'" he confessed and dared to meet Kurt's eyes, "by Hey Monday."

But Kurt's smile was still there.

"I'm impressed" he said and actually seemed to mean it. "You're usually so Top 40."

Blaine smiled. "Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional" he said.

Stupid. How silly was this, really? _How_ could those words ever have sounded good in his head?

In lack of any other ideas, he leaned both hands against the table top. Then he changed his mind, and although his entire emotions system loathed him for it, he sat down on the chair beside Kurt's.

It became silent between them for a while, a way too long while, and Blaine looked down on the table. The thoughts began to swirl around like never before. He was almost completely sure that he would lose his thread soon.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

He looked up, and Kurt gave him a genuinely curious expression.

It felt as if their eyes burnt into each other, and Blaine tried as quickly as possible to process the question he had just got.

Why, was the question.

Why is Blaine in love with Kurt?

Define love.

It was time for that now, and Blaine knew it. He teared his eyes away from Kurt and remembered the words he had written down ten times before deciding to actually go here and do it.

All or nothing.

"Kurt" he said slowly. "There is a moment- when you say to yourself- Oh, there you are!"

This didn't feel silly, but Blaine also realized that this wasn't what he had written down. No matter how cliche it might have seemed- the words came directly from his emotions systems, och out between his lips.

It felt _right._

"I have been looking for you forever" he said and met Kurt's eyes once more, because that was what he had craved during the short moments their eyes had been apart.

As if automatically, and a little sneakily, Blaine let his hand form around the hand Kurt had laid on the table between them. For a moment, they both looked at their own hands.

"Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week-" continued Blaine and felt how the very last of the nervousness was replaced with excitement, "- that was a moment for me."

He swallowed.

"About you" he added.

Kurt blinked, and his eyes were _so_ very blue, and Blaine stuttered, he knew that, but he just wanted to get it all out at once.

"You move me, Kurt" he said. "To sing this duet with you would just be an excuse to spend more time with you."

Blaine's voice sunk and became more careful, softer, when he felt there wasn't really much more to add, och now it was Kurt's turn.

He didn't know for sure what he had been expecting, but Kurt's eyes seemed to say something very positive, even though they didn't smile. They were- _inviting._

You say you should control your impulses, and maybe that was true. Last time Blaine followed and impulse, he had almost began dating a girl – it had ended well, though, but it was hardly a good experience.

Can impulses take over one's entire mind and thought system and burn down all sensible thoughts that says: "you can't do this to hi, what if it isn't real" and "you're misinterpreting the situation"?

Apparently.

Carefully, but at the same time very hurriedly, Blaine leaned forward to Kurt. It felt, all of a sudden, like magnets pulled them together, as if he hadn't been able to sit back on the chair even if he had wanted to.

Barely had Blaine felt new, Somebody Else's breaths against his lips, before it happened – a Kiss.

How do you best describe a kiss, or rather, _that_ kiss?

It was the Superman of kisses. It came with it's own cape.

Blaine's hand rested on Kurt's cheek and it took him so much willpower not to press his face harder against Kurt's, if possible.

At first it was fantastic, because he was actually kissing Kurt.

Then it was unbelievable, completely madly spectacular, because Kurt actually kissed back.

They kissed.

Kissed they did.

Thoughts cleansed away together with worry and insecurity, when suddenly a hand that couldn't have been anyone else's than Kurt Hummel's, was placed on Blaine's cheek. That hand was warm, and fit there like- like a last, missing puzzle piece.

It was as if Kurt suddenly tried to kiss Blaine harder than he could, and it became tense everywhere in Blaine's body. His stomach appeared to have been transformed into a gigantic breeding establishment for butterflies, his hand itched to touch Kurt more, and-

The kiss ended, and Blaine slowly leaned back in his chair, as Kurt's hand more or less fell to the table.

Kurt's facial expression reflected what they probably both felt – pleasant surprise.

Slightly embarrassed, Blaine pushed out a short laughter, more like a breath's chuckle. In an attempt to calm down his big, joyful stomach butterflies, he leaned his face against his hand, but changed his mind.

"Um, we should-" he laughed briefly again, "we should practice."

He peeked at Kurt for confirmation, but realized that wasn't really what he was going for.

Kurt smiled widely and somewhat insecure.

"I thought we were."

Suddenly, their lips was pressed against each other again, and Blaine couldn't for his life remember how it had happened, but he knew that it would take an awful lot to bring him out of the situation again.

Kurt's hand was in place again, and pushed Blaine's face against his own over again, and it was fantastic, it was exciting, it was sexy, and it was indescribably lovable.

* * *

><p>Kurt stared at Blaine with doubt in his eyes.<p>

"You can't read that" he said, somewhat scared in a way. "I don't want my whole family to know how it feels to- kiss me-"

His voice died down on the end, and Blaine smiled widely.

"Maybe not" he said. "What do you think I should tell them about then?"

Kurt shrugged. "We've had lots of winderful, romantic moments. Pick one that doesn't involve detailed descriptions of my lips and my kissing technique."

He gave Blaine a teasing expression and peeked down on his own notebook.

Blaine moved away to the couch, where Kurt sat, and leaned his head against his boyfriend's shoulder.

"What have you written about?" he asked.

Kurt gave him an annoyed look and covered his text with his hand. "Nothing" he said. "I'm still thinking."

Blaine nodded and placed a hand on Kurt's arm. He then let his fingers wander, slowly, slowly, along the arm and up to Kurt's neck.

"You want to take a break?" he offered.

"For _what?_" asked Kurt with a slightly shaking voice, because where Blaine's fingers were now, there was a spot that seemed to make Kurt regret his After The Wedding promise sometimes.

Blaine stroke his neck. "I want to cuddle a little" he said.

"We have lots to do, Blaine" protested Kurt. "We have three weeks – _three weeks_ – to write these speeches and- _ohhhhh!_"

Blaine kissed his neck gently, and he smiled against Kurt's skin.

"There's more where that came from" he mumbled.

Kurt had already put his notebook away before Blaine had ended the sentence.

"You are horrible" he hissed as he tensely stroke Blaine's hair. "You are such a teaser."

"Do you want to hear what I'm going to do with you on or wedding night-?" hummed Blaine and felt a dull growl inside Kurt's throat.

"No."

Blaine picked up Kurt's left hand and began to play with the engagement ring. "I'll carry you in, bridal stile, of course-"

"You better" said Kurt.

"-then" continued Blaine, "I will throw you on the bed, and you're going to wish you hadn't chosen _that_ suit, because I will tear it off you like-"

"Oh, shut up!"

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's ring.

If he changed the details a little, he would surely be able to tell their wedding guests about that one time when he gathered all his courage and Confessed His True Love for the man beside him. Because, although they might not have started at the same time, This had indeed began just then, and it been so official it almost hurt.

"I love you" mumbled Blaine against Kurt's hand.

"And I love you" whispered Kurt. "But not enough to break my virginity vow."

Their eyes met.

"Crap" said Blaine with a chuckle.


End file.
